Bialya
by leisurestars
Summary: Loosely based on "Bereft" with a slight twist. Featuring flirty Wally possibly crushing on Dick? - Fluff, Wally/Dick.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

**Part One**

**x**

Dark smooth locks. Eyes covered with a white mask. Lips that were formed in what he could only assume was a sneer. The first thought that ran into his mind was, 'Bloody hell-this is one heck of a nightmare'. So he pinched himself and emitted a loud yelp. The raven haired knelt down in front of him and on instinct he backed up. The second thought that came to mind was, 'Not a nightmare, definitely reality, not good.'

The other boy reached out to him and Wally flinched at the contact. "Relax will you? I'm just pointing out that you've got some dirt in your face. Oh and uh...sticks stuck on your hair."

The red head glared, but reached up and tugged a few pieces out, all the while keeping his eye on the smaller boy before him. "Let me help you with that."

"Uh...no. I've got it. Why don't you just-" Hastily he took a quick view of his surroundings. A couple of folded chairs near a window, a flickering light bulb hanging just on top of them, and a rusted table near the center. Then he took notice of the blue hologram that shone from the raven haired's wrist. "-play with your game."

"It is not a game." The younger boy argued. "It's a computer that lets me hack anything. Not to mention it is a communication device-Wait. I can contact Batman."

"Batman? Why since when are you a hero?" Disbelief hung on to his tone.

He received a glare. "Oh yeah have you ever heard of Robin? Well I'm him." He gestured to his costume and that was when Wally took in the cape and the yellow "R" that lay prominent on the black background of the smaller teen's outfit.

"You're the boy wonder?" No way. This little runt is supposed to be the crime fighting acrobat that he's read about all over the news? Unbelievable.

The other boy snorted. "Yea, that's what the press keeps on calling me. A lame nickname if you asked me, but you already know I prefer to go by Robin."

"Why because it makes you sound like an unoppressed bird?"

Robin smirked. "Because it's a way better nickname of course."

"Says the little birdie." The red head replied. "So you're proud and too confident. From what I've heard in the news you're supposed to be a charming boy, but all I've seen is arrogance."

"And you're supposed to be dashing?"

"Hey I'm Kid Flash for a reason." Wally grinned pointing to his insignia.

"Yea, a 'kid' because you've still yet to learn to control your powers. Unlike me of course who's already had a year of training."

Wally scowled. "Like I said you're completely arrogant."

"And you're just a-" There was a whistling sound and suddenly bullets were shot from all around them, each one of them creating tiny holes in the wooden walls. "Get down!" Robin yelled, grabbing the red head's shoulders and making contact with the hard floor.

"What are you-urgh get off me!" Wally growled only to be cut off by a glove placed on his mouth.

"Will you just stay still for one minute?" Robin seethed, turning once to glare down at the struggling teen, before immediately ducking down.

There was another a bullet fired into the near tore down shed. Boom! Damn it that was too close for comfort. Two more shots followed. Boom! Boom! Wally growled; he couldn't just stay still and do nothing. "I can get us out of here." He whispered, when the shooting finally stopped. "I can carry you and run at lightning speed and we can escape."

"You sure you can handle my weight?"

"I'll just have to find out." He smirked and stooped down, effectively grabbing the other and held him, like a bride. "See you're just like a damsel; a perfect featherweight."

Robin blushed and hid his face into Wally's shoulder. "Just get us out of here." He ordered, voice slightly muffled.

The freckled teen grinned, only too happy to obey.

**x**

In the middle of a desert and underneath a blazing sun, Wally stopped running. "Sorry dude, ran out of fuel. You can get off now." He panted, placing his arms on his legs. "At least were miles away from those creeps."

Robin took a look at their surrounding, noting the endless sea of sand. "Geez, kid, how far did you run?"

"I don't know. I just ran."

"Great, well, do you have any idea where we could possibly be?"

Wally shrugged. "I'd say were near Blue Valley, but I'm guessing I'm probably wrong."

"You think? Look around us we're in a desert that's in the middle of nowhere!" Robin scowled as he pressed a button on his wrist and a blue light shone, emitting a holographic screen. "It's a good thing there's a map on this thing. Maybe we can find out where we are."

"Yeah and escape to home." Wally stood right next to him gazing at the map. "Let's see… so there's the middle east," he pointed at the screen. "and that's-"

"Bialya!" Robin exclaimed.

"So those soldiers that were shooting must have been-"

"Bialyan soldiers patrolling the area!"

"Dude! Will you stop cutting me off?"

"Not my fault my brain is faster than your feet."

"Hey!" Wally protested.

"Anyways," said Robin, focusing his attention on the screen. "We've got to make to contact with the league."

"Yea, but with who?"

"Who else but my mentor?" Robin smirked. He pressed a button on his ear. "Robin to Bat-" He stopped, a sudden memory of the dark knight telling him not to make any contact flashed in his mind.

"What so you're not going to do it?" asked the freckled teen, regarding his friend's hesitation.

"It seems were not supposed to make contact."

"What?"

"I don't know." said Robin, shaking his head. "I just got a flashback of Batman telling me that we're supposed to be working together on a mission with no outside contact."

"A mission? With you? Dude this seems more like one of my uncle's crazy tests if you ask me."

"Oh yea?" Robin crossed his arms.

"Yea, and I'm guessing I was supposed to survive on my own. Until, of course, you had to show up." He jabbed a finger at Robin's chest, pushing the other boy backwards.

Robin frowned. "You were asleep when I first found you." He stated.

"Did it ever occur to you that I could've been taking a nap?"

"It seemed more like you were out cold," was Robin's icy reply.

"I don't believe this!" Wally exclaimed. "So were stuck in a desert-"

"Bialya." Robin interjected.

"-with no possible contact and we're on a mission _together_ with absolutely no help? This is crazy!"

"You're telling me. I can hardly believe it myself." Robin replied as he sat down on the sandy terrain.

"That's it! I am so outta here!" Wally was about to storm off, getting ready to run, when a sudden impact was created on the ground in front, leaving a large hole in its place.

Coal black hair combined with a mixture of angry sea-blue eyes, appeared before them. "Gah!" There was a shout of rage that sounded more like a wild bull about to charge when the bulky teen standing before them lunged himself at the shocked speedster.

"Kid!" Robin exclaimed, as he watched his fellow companion be thrown to the rocky terrain. With quick thinking, he grabbed several pairs of batarangs and threw it at the rampaging monster that was now heading towards him.

Bang! The batarangs managed to hit their target, but did nothing to stop the raging teen. Oh great, he was gonna be in a whole lot of pain. Robin closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that was sure to come when a familiar blur caught his attention. "Wal-" he nearly screamed in relief. He stopped, if this _bull_ had heard his warning then Wally would have suffered more than just a fatal damage.

Robin was a second too late. The half-naked teen had heard his call and was now bound towards Wally. The half-naked teen had already had his arm pulled back, getting ready to land a punch, when a green arrow made sudden contact with his bare back, causing smoke to arise.

"Let's go!" Wally shouted, running back to Robin and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Robin protested. He squirmed helplessly to no effect. "The battle is not over!"

"Ow! Will you quit that? We gotta go!," As the red-haired teenager sped off, he could hear the distant sounds of a strangled scream.

**x**

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be my take on what should have happened (or what could have happened) in, "Bereft". Not that I hated the moments that were shared between Wally and Artemis because let me tell you I totally squealed during those moments. It's just that I loved Wally/Dick more which what compelled me to write this fic, which is somewhat _similar_ to the episode that was aired, but is different in its own right. So, umm...yeah, I would like to give my thanks to Chuchumarshmellow who did a good job of editing some minor errors. Review guys!

_Preview: "So what you're a fan of mine?" His eyes twinkled with mischief._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**x**

There was a countdown sounded across the near vicinity. Three...two...one. It could have been focused on any direction, but as Wally made a sudden turn, there was a crash, and then he and his "passenger" were thrown to the air for a mere second. And then just as it happened, they were sent crashing down, unceremoniously to the ground. No doubt it will leave a meager scratch if they were lucky.

They weren't, but this was more so referring to the now immovable speedster, who currently had his face imprinted into the sand, rather than to the still mobile raven-haired that was sitting up, and kicking some dirt out of his cape. "Leave it to his lucky stars." Wally half-whispered, when he lifted his head and saw that the only damage his partner suffered was a meager rip. He on the other hand had more than just a messy hairdo.

Robin turned suddenly, face forming into a frown. "Did you say something dude?" Then he got up, gripped one arm with the other and began walking towards him.

"Nothing." Wally grinned, feigning innocence. He let his eyes wander, as if to prove his point, and noticed the scattered debris that lay around them. "Some explosion, huh?" He joked, casually.

"Some explosion?" And Robin's voice raised a slight pitch. "That missile could have killed us both in an instant. At least I only suffered minor injuries."

"Pfft! Lucky brat." Wally half-muttered.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yea, right." said Robin; he crossed his arms, resisting the urge to argue. "Well c'mon we need to find a place where we can think. "

"What for? To form a plan?"

"Well, duh! How else could we finish this mission?"

"Right, well umm..." Wally tried to stand, but the moment he put weight into his lower half there was a sharp pain that ran coursing through his legs. "Shoot!" He hissed in response. Slowly he lowered himself to sand, opting to sit languidly to allow his legs to spread and relax. "I think that crash twisted my ankle."

"It couldn't have." Robin was about to explain. "It could only have done a tiny scratch."

"But it hurts!" Wally whined.

"I'll be the judge of that." Robin bent down, grasped Wally's stained, black shoes when he felt a hand pushing him away roughly. "What?" He questioned, feeling slightly irritated; he glared at the tinge of pink that colored the freckled teen's cheeks.

"Just don't." Wally replied, attempting to turn away.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just don't." Wally repeated.

"If that's all you're gonna say then I am going to continue." He took hold of Wally's grimy boots when felt a hand grip his shoulder. He sighed, looking up at the mixture of embarrassment and nervousness that were reflected in the green orbs above him. "Will you relax? I'm only going to examine your foot."

"I know...it's just." Wally paused, his face almost the same color as the roots of his hair. "...I'm a bit ticklish in that area."

"Oh..."

"...Yea"

"Well I'll be "really" careful." And then He smirked devilishly, cautious enough so as the redhead wouldn't notice a thing. "Beside I'm only going to take a peek."

"But!" Wally protested, gripping his arms, a bit too tightly.

"Will you relax? Look its just a bruise. Nothing too serious." He looked up to find his companion face slightly colored with a tinge of red. "What?"

"Nothing!" Wally quickly replied, making a gesture that he would very much love to have his shoes back. "It's just, well, that still makes me unable to run."

"Oh well..." And then that was when his gaze fell over some bushes located near a canyon wall. He turned to the expectant speedster. "...its nearing dark so we might as well stay near those plants."

Wally swiveled his head into Robin's view of the area and noticed nothing but meager greens. "What?" He exclaimed.

**x**

Upon facing the shelter that was supposed to be their stay-in for the night, the grimace on his face only grew. "You are kidding right?" Wally asked in disbelief. He was of course referring to the "tiny" shrub filled with only a small amount of red fruit.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"Its out in the open is what's wrong. Where 'anyone' can see!" As he said it he made sure to emphasize the word "anyone", hoping the message would be clear enough to actually get through the raven-haired's no doubt thick skull.

"It's the nearest place that I could find, what with your apparent bruise and all." Robin stated in a monotone voice.

"I could take care of myself." Wally attempted push himself up, but flinched when he felt a jolt of pain shot. "This is just great." He muttered, feeling a bit foolish.

Wally could practically picture the humiliation that he would most undoubtedly receive - the secret smirk, the inside joke, the snickers behind his back. He felt anger bubbling inside him..and then there was a hand held out in his field of vision. No jokes, no smirks, only an arm ready to help him and - "If you're gonna be a baby about this then just take my arm. Ill help you limp your way to the spot."

"Har, har." But he grabbed the arm anyways.

"See," said Robin, keeping his grip steady. "With your small injury you can hardly stand."

"That's because its more than just a small bruise." Wally grimaced, limping slightly as he walked.

"I told you that's all there is to it."

"And I told you its' not."

"But it is."

"But its' not."

"Yes, it is. So...will you just quit being a baby about it and just deal with it?" They were now nearing the somewhat secluded area.

"You're a jerk is what you are. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only by a certain redhead." As they approached the covered area, Robin noticed several thin branches hanging out of the bush.

"Well you must be deaf." Wally replied as he sat himself comfortably in the ground. It was near night now; a few stars could be seen, shining dimly into the vast background of the approaching darkness.

"I could hear fine and clear." said Robin, keeping himself busy by breaking off one of the branches.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a feeling that its' going to be cold tonight so I'm making a small fire."

"But wouldn't that attract attention?"

"In case you this has escaped your notice Mr. I'm-very-observant, but we're currently about three miles away from those Bialyan creeps. So the chances of being spotted are slightly slim."

"So you're being a know-it-all about it?"

Robin merely shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just stating the obvious." Then he broke one branch in half and threw both parts at the expectant redhead. "Here, make yourself useful and lit a flame."

Wally caught the two branches and then grinded them together. A small spout of fire was produced. "Yea, friction rocks." He grinned.

Robin gave him a look, eyebrows scrunching in different angles before he turned away, ears a bright shade of pink. "So I've gathered some sticks and a couple of rocks..."

"And you want me to fix it up?"

"You know that would be helpful."

"I thought you were going to do it."

"Well I've already done most of it..."

"So you thought I might want to finish it?"

"Pretty much." said Robin. He sat himself around the opposite the direction, masked eyes facing the green orbs before him. "So...care to tell me a little about your uncle's crazy experiments?"

**x**

"-and I've been wanting to meet you for months. Ever since I saw your picture in the headlines, I just-" In mid-sentence, the red haired superhero stopped talking, and turned his attention to a sound of a rustle that he could have sworn was just there.

In front of him, his black-haired companion simply looked at him, clearly expecting him to continue. "Go on." He urged.

"-and then I was just amazed that you escaped from that mess. I mean you were so young-" He continued, only to be interrupted, though this time it was the noise of "giggles" that erupted from the petite boy in front of him.

Robin grinned comically at the freckled teen in front of him. "So what? You're saying that you adored my skills?"

Wally had expected the slightly younger superhero to laugh out loud. It was expectant; by the way his tone was practically vibrant with joy. Instead of course all he received was a smirk. He frowned, determined not to let the other get the better of him. "If as a crime fighter then yes because other than that you seem to have no other talent."

"Really?" And Robin's brow rose higher as if to show his disbelief. "I would have thought that you were a crazed fan of mine." His smirked turned devious, subtly hinting that he was in the mood for something mischievous.

"You were the only superhero I've ever heard about." Wally replied; he kept his gaze on the fire and stuck some sticks in to keep it lit. "And that was when I was still nine. I mean if I had heard of-"

Dark blue eyes stared at him from inside the innards of the green bush in front of him and for a moment he thought it was just the trick of dark. Leave it to a lack of anything sweet or the taste of junk food for more than three hours to give him delusions. He turned to Robin, seemingly oblivious to his hesitation and continued to speak. Unfortunately, that was when from the very same bush, a blond haired girl sporting a dark green costume, came tumbling out.

**x**

**Author's Note: **So...umm, part two took a different turn from what I had originally planned. I mean the last part was still the same, but the ending of it was different. There will probably one or two more chapters after this, followed up by a brief epilogue of Dick/Wally fluffy goodness. Don't forget to review! :3

Before I leave, I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed, faved, or added this story to their alerts. Seriously I was blown away by the amount I recieved because I simply was not expecting it. So thank you; you guys are the best! XD

_Preview: By the heaven in the skies it was like being presented with your very own fallen angel - Wally felt compelled to just reach up and lean it._


End file.
